House Doryan
House Doryan is an old, powerful noble family in Erazel. Originally centered in Palavan, House Doryan has spread its influence across the country, coming to rule nearly half the realm between the Senior and Junior branches. Over the interveneing centuries, the Doryans have earned the reputation of being loyal only to themselves, and are considered a wildcard in the power struggles of Erazel. The other nobles of Erazel have done well to never truly trust their loyalty to the crown. History During the Aldrimar Rebellions, the Doryans fought staunchly on the side of the Old Kings until Graille Kfet II's wickedness turned on them. Almost immediately they allied themselves with the Aldrimars, combining their resources to eliminate Henri III, ending the War of Two Henris, the reign of House Keft, and the ushered in the Jimast Dynasty. Instead of keeping their loyalty to Henri Aldrimar III, the Doryans swore loyalty to their new king, and prospered much from it. However the good times did not last. After only twenty five years the Jimast Dynasty has put five kings on the throne. The newest threatened to drag all the might of Erazel into a war in his home country, which had just devastated Erazel when he seized the crown from his cousin, the previous king. Henric, the reigning Aldrimar had taken his armies across the Narrow Sea to Volais to win his wife her crown. Seeing the state of chaos his homeland was in upon his return, he forged an alliance with the Doryans and the other Lords of Erazel, where it was decided he would claim the kingdom for himself, starting the Aldrimar's War for Erazel. The War of the Aldrimars It seems so far that they have stayed loyal to the reigning Aldrimar, backing Mathev Aldrimar in the war of succession following Norant Aldrimar's death in 1287. After installing Mathev on the throne, they gained practical autonomy, and were excempted from the king's taxes for several years, frustrating many of the other Lords of Erazel. After many years of feeling insulted by the Doryans, King Mathev demanded they pay all their owed tax, and in turn they decided to remove his head from his shoulders to repay his ingratitude. They declared their independece and left Mathev's son Edwyn as king of what remained of Erazel without their lands. It was in these darkest of days, when it seemed that the nation of Erazel might dissolve altogether, a massive invasion force landed upon the western shores from Volais. Senior Branch The main line of House Dorian, decended from Thibault I's third son and heir Eudes III. They later went on to controlling to separate domains in both the north and south of Erazel. In confederation with the Junor Branch, they control nearly half of Erazel, their power surpassing many lesser kings. Junior 'Bachau' Branch The Junior Branch of House Doryan is descended from Thibault I's great grandson Alain Bachau. The use of the name 'Bachau' indicated that their line were the true sucessors to House Bachau, now extinct, and to distinguish themselves from the senior line. The Junior Branch came to rule much of southern Erazel, and form one pillar of a powerful political juggernaut that is House Doryan.